Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 059
"Espa Roba - The ESP Duelist, Part 2", known as "Courageous Stake - Spin, Roulette Spider" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on June 12, 2001, and in the United States on February 1, 2003. Summary The duel between Espa Roba and Joey Wheeler continues and things do not look good for Joey because Espa's "Jinzo" has 2400 ATK and prevents Joey from using Trap Cards. All of Joey's attempts to destroy "Jinzo" fail and he is on the brink of giving up. Back in the hospital, Tristan lies to Serenity about the Duel, saying that Joey is winning when in fact, he is not. When a nurse comes in to examine Serenity, Tristan leaves the room and decides to call Tea, who is at the park with Solomon Muto. Tristan returns to Serenity's room, who now knows the real status of the duel. She asked the nurse to look at the laptop and tell her what was going on while Tristan was out. Tristan apologizes for lying to Serenity and the two start cheering for Joey. Back at the Duel, Espa's "Jinzo" and "Reflect Bounder" destroy two of Joey's "Sheep Tokens", leaving him with just two more before he becomes wide open for a direct attack. Joey doesn't look too good, but Tea and Solomon arrive and tell him that Tristan called from the hospital to say that he and Serenity are watching the duel on the Internet. Tea says they all believe in him, encouraging Joey to fight on. Joey activates "Roulette Spider" and with sheer luck, he ends up winning the Duel. Everyone cheers, except for Espa, who falls down in defeat. Joey tells him that was a good Duel and tells him to hand over his Locator Card and his "Jinzo" as that's the rules. Espa however acts like a sore loser and pleads him to not to make him do so as his brothers are counting him constantly to protect them. Espa reveals that if the public knows he is a loser, they will be picked on by bullies and he won't be able to help them. Joey tries to help him, but Espa slaps Joey away, revealing the earpiece that he was using to communicate with his brothers. Just then, the other Roba brothers arrive and they reveal to Espa that they are proud of him for doing his best and almost winning, even without cheating. Espa stands up and gives his brothers a hug. Later Espa hands over his "Jinzo" and Locator Card to Joey and promises he will not cheat again. Joey accepts it, says "Smell you later" to the Roba brothers, and walks off with Tea and Solomon, knowing that he has won his first duel, but there are plenty more challenges ahead of him. However, he knows he will not be alone. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Espa Roba - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Joey has 2600 LP remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Espa Roba has 1440 LP remaining and controls "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Espa Espa has just managed to summon "Jinzo". He then activates "Amplifier", equipping it to "Jinzo" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Jinzo": 2400 → 2900/1500). Also "Amplifier" will increase the ATK of "Jinzo" by 300 during each of Espa's Standby Phases. "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword" (Joey 2600 LP → 1200 LP). Turn 9: Joey Joey draws "Baby Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/700) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Time Wizard" as a Magic Card. He then activates the effect of "Time Wizard". Joey succeeds in the effect, so "Baby Dragon" transforms into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000), but "Jinzo" is unaffected by the effect of "Time Wizard". Espa explains that is because the armor of "Jinzo" can't age or corrode. "Thousand Dragon" attacks "Jinzo" before Joey realizes this. "Jinzo" destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey 1200 LP → 700 LP). Joey activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all four) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Espa Espa draws. On Espa's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Amplifier" activates ("Jinzo": 2900 → 3200/1500). Espa then Normal Summons "Reflect Bounder" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. When this monster is attacked, both "Reflect Bounder" and the attacking monster will be destroyed after damage calculation. After that is done, the controller of the attacking monster will take all Battle Damage that Espa would have taken from the battle. "Jinzo" and "Reflect Bounder" then attack and destroy two "Sheep Tokens". Turn 11: Joey Joey draws "Roulette Spider" and subsequently activates it to pay half of his Life Points (Joey 700 LP → 350 LP)The written anime lore of "Roulette Spider" does not say that the player needs to pay half of his/her Life Points to activate it. and target "Jinzo" (as it is the strongest monster Espa has out on the field). "Roulette Spider" then forcibly spins "Jinzo" until it randomly chooses a player or monster for "Jinzo" to attack and whatever is chosen will be attacked by "Jinzo". The effect of "Roulette Spider" chooses "Reflect Bounder" as the target for "Jinzo". "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Reflect Bounder". Since "Reflect Bounder" was attacked by a monster, its effect activates, destroying "Jinzo" and inflicting the Battle Damage between the two battling monsters to Espa as "Jinzo" was his monster (Espa 1440 LP → 0 LP). Epilogue Joey obtains "Jinzo" and one Locator Card from Espa as per the Battle City rules. Changes to the English Version * Rex astonished that Joey won is cut out from the dub. * A close-up of one of Espa Roba's brothers saying through his tears that he played a great game. * When The Roba brothers give each other group hugs, Joey is moved to tears. That scene is cut out from the dub. Trivia * When Téa receives a phone call from Tristan, her ringtone is an excerpt from S H U F F L E. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes